HTF Click
HTF Click is a HTFF point and click game online. The game is simualar to the game "Causality". Game Details The goal of the game is kill off all the characters in a level. This is done by clicking characters and objects in each level at the right time and order. While doing this, the player must also avoid letting characters run offscreen as this will make them lose. This is stopped by either killing the character or by preventing them from seeing a corpse l along with sometimes blocking their path. The game has a total of three levels plus a bonus that can be unlocked by beating each pevel twice. Level 1: Waterpark Characters in Level *Pop *Cub *Nutty *Guddles *Elliott *Snappy *Oxygen *Giggles Setting This level takes place at the water park where two slides lead to a pool and a hot tub with a control box is close by along with beach chairs and two large umbrellas. Pop and Cub both start in the pool with Cub in a floatie, Nutty and Guddles wait to use the slides while lifegaurd Elliott stands by them, Snappy and Giggles relax in the hot tub while Oxygen lays under an umbrella. Walkthrough To win this level, the first thing you do is click a section of the blue slide which is slightly lighter than the rest of it, this will loosen it. You then click Pop and he will exit the pool and walk under the slides. As soon as you click Pop, you then need to click Nutty and Guddles sending them down the two slides. If timed right, the section of blue slide will fall along with Nutty and crush Pop along with beheading Nutty. At the same time Guddles will exit his slide and smash into Cub, killing him while knocking Guddles out and making sink. You then must click Giggles and she will exit the hot tub and go to a chair to relax. Next step is to click Snappy several times and he will fall alseep. You then have to click the control box which will increase the heat of the hot tub. Next you can kill Giggles and Oxygen by clicking their chairs which will fold on them and snap their backs. Lastly you have to click Elliott who will start to sleep walk and will soon walk of the slide platform and land on an umbrella impalling him as Snappy turns deep red. Deaths #Pop is crushed by a section of slide. #Nutty is beheaded by a section of slide. #Cub is smashed into by Guddles. #Guddles drowns. #Oxygen and Giggles have their backs broken. #Elliott is impaled on an umbrella. #Snappy is boiled alive. Level 2: Highrise Construction Characters in Level *Handy *Neil *Eli *Derpsie *Mole *Pudgy *Toothy Setting This level takes place high up on a highrise construction site where only girders and beams are along with a makeshift elevator and a girder on a crane. There is also multiple tools like a rivet gun, a sledge hammer, a bucket of hot rivets, and tool boxes. Also there is a wheelbarrow full of bricks and a bucket of cement. Handy starts at the elevator, Neil uses the rivet gun next to the bucket of rivets, Eli uses the sledgehammer, Derpsie pushes the wheelbarrow, Mole operates the crane and Toothy sits down and eats his lunch as Pudgy sits above him sleeping. Walkthrough To beat this level you first have to click the elevator as it rises between floors, stopping it and trapping Handy. Next you must click Derpsie as she walks past the elevator shaft, this will make her tip the wheelbarrow over a bit and spill bricks onto the elavator making too heavy and cause the elevator cable to snap and send Handy plummeting. Next you can either click Pudgy or Mole. Clicking Pudgy will wake him up and he will spot Toothy eating. Pudgy will fly down and grab Toothy's food. Toothy and Pudgy will play tug o war with the food and as they do that, click Toothy to make him slip of the girder. Toothy will keep holding his food as Pudgy struggles to keep flying, you then must click the food and it will rip in half sending Toothy falling and Pudgy sailing up into a girder, breaking his head open before he then falls. Clicking Mole will make him swing he girder into Derpsie and crush her between it and another girder. After both things are done you then click Neil who will look around and spot Derpsie dead, making him freak out and flail a bit, shooting Eli and Mole with the rivet gun which ut turn makes him swing the grider into. The crane and make it collapse. Finnally you click Neil once more and he trip on the rivet guns cord and land head first in the bucket if rivets. Deaths #Handy and Toothy fall to their deaths. #Pudgy cracks his head open. #Derpsie is smashed by a girder. #Eli and Mole are shot by rivets. #Neil's head is burned through by hot rivets. Level 3: Beach Characters in Level *Lumpy *Richie *Snooty and Cranky *Russell *Petunia *Clam *Snorkels Setting This level takes place at the beach where a lifeguard tower with an umbrella and a buoy in the water along with a umbrella on the beach. Lumpy sits in lifegaurd tower, Richie and Snorkels swim in the water, Snooty and Cranky sit on beach under the umbrella, Russell and Clam sit in a rowboat fishing and Petunia stands by the lifeguard tower with icecream. Walkthrough To beat this level you first need to Petunia and she will walk to behind the lifeguard tower. You then should click Richie and he will go up for air before diving back down, keep this in mind. Next you need to click click Russell's fishing line followed by Clam's and they will hook each other, creating a tug o war. With Clam and Russell distracted you then need to click the buoy and it will float over Richie. You then click Richie and he will swim up and smash his head into the buoy, knocking him out. Seeing this, Snorkels will freak and swim up to call for help. Hearing this, Lumpy will jump down from the tower and just before he lands, click Snooty and she will lean back and her head will be smashed by Lumpy. As Lumpy dives into the water, click both umbrellas. One will fall onto Petunia and impaled her while the other will close on Cranky and suffocate him. You then need to click Russell and Clam, making them yank on their lines so hard they go taunt and slice trough the boat and its passengers. As that happens, click Lumpy and he will grab Snorkels, think he needs help and put him on the beach before arranging CPR. As this happens click the front legs of the lifeguard tower and they will break, making the tower fall onto Lumpy and Snorkels. Deaths #Richie drowns. #Snooty's head is crushed by Lumpy. #Petunia is impaled by an umbrella. #Cranky is suffocated by an umbrella. #Clam and Russell are cut in half by their fishing lines. #Snorkels and Lumpy are crushed by the lifeguard tower. Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images